Thank the Teashop
by sirius.leigh.hadrian.black
Summary: Brilliant things are in store when Ten finds Eleven in a busy London teashop. M for male/male, language and badly written sex.


Eleven froze with his cup of English Breakfast tea halfway to his mouth when he saw who had just stepped into the busy teashop on the outskirts of London. He was alone, and he stopped just inside the door to look around, most likely to try and spot an empty table. Hands buried deep in the pockets of his brown pinstriped trousers, he rocked back on forth on his cream Converse covered feet. Brown eyes scanned the shop, and Eleven couldn't help but look around as well. When he had come in, the only empty table had been the one he was now sitting at, and he was pretty sure no one had left. His past regeneration spotted him, sitting alone in the corner, and made his way over, his mouth curled into a gentle smile. All too quickly, he had reached the table.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked in a somewhat Scottish accent. "Everywhere else is full."

Eleven faltered. He couldn't really turn him away. But wouldn't the world rip in two if he allowed him to sit down? Eleven found he didn't really care.

"Sure," he said, and Ten sat down opposite him.

"I like your bowtie," Ten said once Eleven had poured him some tea. "Bowties are cool."

Eleven nearly dropped his cup, and looked at Ten in surprise. Ten just smiled somewhat seductively before raising his cup and taking a sip.

"So," he said, placing the cup back onto its saucer. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well," Eleven began, not looking at Ten. He knew this had happened before, he had Ten's memories of it. He knew what happened after they had talked and gone through several cups of tea each. And, loathe he was to admit it, he was getting a little bit… excited. You couldn't blame him – it had been several years since he had last done anything of the kind.

"Of course, you already know all about me, don't you?" Ten said before Eleven could tell him about himself. "And you already know what this leads too. So why don't we just skip all this," he said, waving a hand over the teacups and table, "and go do what we both want."

Eleven's hearts skipped a beat as he stood, holding out his hand for Ten to take.

"Lead the way!" Ten said, and they hurried out of the teashop to where Eleven TARDIS was parked.

* * *

"Leave the bowtie," Ten said as Eleven reached up to undo it. With a raised eyebrow, he dropped his hands.

"How will I get my shirt off?" he asked.

"Allow me," Ten said, and he turned the collar up, slipped deft fingers under the bowtie and undid the button, and proceeded to undo the rest. Quickly undoing the suspenders and depositing them on the ground, he pulled the shirt from his shoulders, the collar slipping from under the bowtie and leaving it perfect, if not a little crooked.

"Ta-daa," Ten said, holding up the shirt before throwing it over his shoulder. "And now, for the trousers!" Long fingers undid the button and zip and then pushed the trousers from slim hips. Eleven stepped out of them with some difficulty; his boots were still on. He bent down to undone them, and when he stood back up, Ten had gotten rid of his outer coat and suit jacket. His dress-shirt was untucked and his tie was loose and lopsided.

"You are wearing far too many clothes, Doctor," Eleven said as he toed off his boots. "Let me help."

Eleven undid the shirt buttons and pulled it off, leaving the tie. Bending down, he undid the laces of Ten's Converse and pulled them off, along with his socks. Standing back up, he undid Ten's trousers and pushed them down long legs. Ten stepped out of them and flicked his leg back, kicking the pants away. Both were standing there in the pants and neck-wear, neither moving. But it was Ten who broke the stillness. Stepping forwards calmly, he came to stand in front of Eleven.

"Hello Doctor," he said, smiling.

"Hello yourself," Eleven replied.

"Do you want me to fuck you, or you fuck me? Because, really, either way, we're fucking ourselves."

Eleven smiled. "I think you should fuck me."

"Brilliant."

Future conversation was stopped by Ten firmly kissing Eleven on the mouth, tongue tracing the seam of his lips. Eleven parted them slightly, and Ten slipped his tongue in. They kissed for several minutes, until oxygen became necessary and they had to pull away.

"Pants. Off," Ten panted. "And get on the bed."

Eleven pulled his pants of in a rush, erection springing free. He rushed over to the bed and clambered on – why the TARDIS had such high beds, he didn't understand. But all thought of the beds that the TARDIS held in her welcoming walls exited Eleven's mind when Ten climbed up into the bed, pants also discarded and a tube of lube clasped in his hand.

"How are we going to do this…?" he asked, more to himself then the other Doctor as he unscrewed the cap on the lube. "From behind, or do you want to ride me?"

"Both," Eleven replied as Ten squeezed some lube onto his hands before throwing the tube across the room.

Ten rubbed his hands together to warm in up.

"Well then," he said as he slicked up his leaking cock. "Shove over so I can lie down."

Eleven moved over, and Ten lay down on his back before motioning Eleven over. He crawled over and straddled Ten's hips, sitting just before his cock. Leaning down, he began kissing Ten again as his past regeneration began to circle his hole with warm fingers.

"Relax," he crooned as he began easing one in. Eleven tried hard to focus on kissing Ten and not the intrusive digit, but it was hard when you hadn't had sex for ages. Ten continued working his finger into Eleven's hole while kissing his defined jawline and neck, and slowly, Eleven began to relax.

"Brilliant," Ten said as he managed to get a second finger in fairly easily. It wasn't long before Eleven was moaning and rocking back and forth on the fingers Ten had buried in him.

"More…" he said, face and chest flushed in pleasure.

Ten pushed in another two fingers, and Eleven groaned, throwing his head back. Fingers searching, it wasn't long before Ten found his prostate.

"Nngh," said Eleven.

"Do you like that?" Ten asked, pressing upon it again. Eleven nodded. Ten smirked. With his free hand, he began to stroke Eleven's neglected cock, which was still hard and leaking, the pre-cum dripping onto Ten's firm stomach. Eleven groaned; he didn't know whether to rock back onto the four fingers slowly fucking him or the firm hand that encircled his leaking cock. Ten noticed his unsure rocking and ran his thumb over the slit. Eleven gasped and pushed more firmly into his encircling hand, but as he did, Ten pushed again on his prostate.

"Please, Doctor… Fuck me," Eleven ground as, eyes closed.

Ten pulled his fingers out and let go of Eleven's cock. Taking hold of slim hips, he guided Eleven over his own weeping cock.

"Slow and steady, or hard and fast?" he asked.

"Hard and fast, Doctor. Take me like whore."

"As you ask." And Ten slammed himself home into Eleven's warm, clenching channel.

"Nghhh," both of them said, before Ten pulled Eleven up by the hips, until on the wide head of his cock was still in, before slamming him back down. They soon had a hard and fast past going; Eleven braced his hands on Ten's chest, feeling his rapid double heartbeat as he fucked himself on Ten's cock. Ten raised his hands to Eleven's nipples, pinching and twisting them harshly. Eleven bit his lip, eyes closed and head thrown back as Ten repeatedly hit his prostate.

"Such a slut for my cock, aren't you Doctor?" Ten said as he watched Eleven rise and fall quickly.

"Oh, yes. Only for you, Doctor," Eleven replied stutteringly, circling his hips.

"Oh…" Ten said as Eleven pinched his nipples as he ground forward, rubbing his wet cock along Ten's stomach and smearing the pre-come that was there.

"Gonna… come, Doctor," Eleven ground out, going even faster than what should be legal when riding one's cock.

"Me too," Ten said. "Come with me."

With one last upward thrust from Ten, Eleven's cum spurted in thick streams onto Ten's chest and lower-face, and, with the squeezing pressure of Eleven's channel, Ten came as well. Eleven fell forward, not caring about the sticky semen.

"That… was brilliant," Ten said once they had both regained their breath.

"I agree completely. But I believe you said something about taking me from behind?"

"Impatient, aren't we? But yes, I did. Although, I believe there are some things we can do first."

"Like…"

"I could clean you out...?" Ten suggested, tilting his head to the side. Eleven froze. "I'll take that as a yes."

Flipping them both over so that Eleven was on the bottom, Ten started kissing his way down Eleven's pale chest, cleaning up the semen that had transferred from his chest onto the other Doctor's. Slowly spreading Eleven's legs, Ten settled himself between them. He took Eleven's half-hard cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head. Before Eleven could push further into his mouth, Ten withdrew, and licked his way further down, towards Eleven's leaking hole. Pushing Eleven's legs up so they were over his shoulders, Ten ran his tongue over the gapping, clenching arsehole, collecting the cum that had dribbled out on his tongue. He continued using firm, flat strokes until Eleven was writhing beneath him.

"Doctor…" Eleven groaned from above Ten, trying to shave his arse further into Ten's face.

"Uh uh," Ten tutted, pulling away. "Patience, my dear." There is some of his cum dribbling down his chin, and he swipes at it with his tongue absent-mindedly.

"Please?" Eleven tries, pushing himself up onto his elbows, pouting.

"Beg for it," Ten says, smirking.

"Please, Doctor, please. I need your tongue in my arse. Please, I'll do anything!"

"Anything?"

Eleven knows he has made a mistakes when Ten says 'anything'. A glint comes into his chocolate brown eyes that promises pleasure and pain. Eleven whimpers. But before he can say anything, Ten's mouth is firmly latched around his hole and sucking for all he is worth. Eleven can feel the cum trickle out, and Ten's tongue start to probe inside him. With no warning, Ten shoved his tongue inside; Eleven groaned and arched his back. Never had someone done this to him; not in any of his regenerations. Tongue curled so that it was straight, Ten licked the insides of Eleven's spasming channel, making sure he had all the cum he could get. Eleven tried to hold himself still, but it was hard. He had bitten his lip clean through, and blood was slowly trickling down his chin and cheek and he writhed under the ministrations of his past regeneration. With a slurping sound, Ten pulled away. He licked his lips and he moved Eleven's legs off his shoulders, before crawling his way up Eleven's body.

"Oh, Doctor, look what you've done," Ten said when he saw the blood on Eleven's face. Eleven looked at him with hazel eyes and sucked his bleeding lower lip into his mouth. "When we are done, we can have a shower and get you cleaned up."

Eleven nodded, and, wrapping long fingers around Ten's tie, pulled him down for a kiss. It tasted of blood and come, and both Doctor's moaned.

"Fuck me Doctor," Eleven whispered when they pulled apart, slightly breathless.

Ten growled, and flipped Eleven over. "Hands and knees, now," he said as he stroked his cock a few times. Eleven did as told, spreading his legs slightly. Without warning, Ten pushed in to the hilt. Eleven cried out.

"Do you like it hard, Doctor?" Ten asked as he pulled out quickly and slammed back in just as fast, hitting Eleven's prostate dead on.

"Yes, Doctor," Eleven said, arching his back and Ten gripped his hips with fingers that would leave bruises. "Harder."

Ten set up a brutal pace, the headboard of the bed hitting the wall every time he pushed forward. Eleven had lost all power of understandable speech apart from the words 'harder', 'faster' and 'Doctor'. He had bitten his lip again, and his chin was red with blood.

"Tell me how much you like it, Doctor," Ten commanded, circling his hips and he bent low over Eleven.

"So, so much. Such a whore for you, Doctor. Only you can pull me apart like this. So close… so close."

Ten smiled and he licked Eleven's ear. "Come for me, baby," he said before he bit down on Eleven's earlobe. With one last thrust from Ten, Eleven came again, come splashing forth onto the rumpled bedspread. Ten came not longer after, not able to hold on any longer. Eleven collapsed, chest heaving with the effort of regaining his breath.

"Are you okay?" Ten asked as he gentled pulled out of Eleven.

"Never been better," he replied as Ten lay beside him, running a hand through messy hair.

"I like this hairstyle," he said, absentmindedly. "It suits you."

"Thank you," Eleven said, smiling. "I like your hair as well. It looks like you've just had fantastic sex."

"Well, this time, I have."

Eleven laughed. "Shower now?"

"Lead the way."

* * *

"Stay the night?" Eleven asked once both he and Ten were dressed.

"Sure, I have nowhere else to go," Ten said as he done up his watch.

"Well, let's go out for dinner, and then we can see what else we can get up too…"

"Well, then, what are we waiting for? Allons-y!"

Eleven took Ten's hand and led him out of the TARDIS. "I know a nice Italian restaurant not far from here," he said.

"Perfect. I love Italian."

"I know. That's why I suggested it."

"Smartarse."

"You like it."

"I sure do."

_The End_


End file.
